


The 31 lives of JonSa

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [102]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: A collection of 31 different AU-drabbles starring Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. In every different universe, in every different life, they find each other.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 36
Kudos: 50





	1. 1. Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gustus Writing Challenge

“I’m so sorry you came all this way for nothing.” Sansa smiled politely while she closed the door. She counted to sixty and just to be sure she counted to sixty again. “Jon? You can come out of the closet.”

Jon threw the wooden door of the closet open. The frown in his forehead, that had finally started to relax slightly, was once again deeper and pearls of sweat covered his cheeks. “Are they ever gonna give up?”

Sansa shrugged. “Every once in a while the world needs a hero and you are the last one this kingdom has known. I assume it is only natural that they try to find you in times of need.”

Jon sighed. “I guess.” He swallowed.

He didn’t look like the hero he had once been. His long dark curls were now way shorter and he couldn’t tie them into his man bun anymore. His white shirt hung loosely around his torso. Beneath it his skin was covered in scars and barely healed wounds. Whenever he tried to run he had to force his right leg along.

“Jon…” Sansa walked towards him and she placed a hand carefully on his chest. “You’re not the only one with the skills and talent to save this world. You saved it once and now it’s up to someone else to deal with whatever threat is looming over us.”

He bent his head and the warmth of his breath touched her lips. “Don’t you feel ashamed of me?” He swallowed. “You married the famous hero who slayed the dragon queen. I’m now barely a man…”

“I never married you because you were a hero.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I married you because you were kind and brave and just followed your heart.” She kissed his other cheek. “You weren’t after fame. You didn’t want to be known by everyone in this kingdom.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “You simply saw people being hurt and did whatever you could to help them.” Eventually her lips touched his. “And that heart is still beating inside you.”

“Is that why I hide when they come looking for me?” He raised his eyebrows. The hands resting on her shoulders formed fists and grabbed the fabric of her simple dress. “Because I see people in need and want to help them?”

They had this conversation almost weekly, every time another group of begging people had turned around to find themselves another hero.

“Yes.” Sansa nodded firmly. “You know that you are not as strong as you used to be. You know that when you killed the dragon queen something broke inside of you.” She swallowed. “You know that you can’t be that hero anymore.” She locked her glance with his. “The new heroes don’t know it yet, maybe, but they are better suited for his job than you are.”

“What if they’re not?” Jon rested his head on her shoulder.

Sansa smiled. “If there’s one thing I learned from reading countless of stories, it’s that whenever a hero is needed, a new hero stands up. You’ve survived your story and now all I want and all I need is for you to stay with me and love me.”

Jon returned her smile, although a little hesitantly. “I can do that.”


	2. 2. College AU

“Come on, San, almost there.” Her arm hung over his shoulder and he tightened his grip on her wrist. “Just one more block.”

He had never seen her like this before. He had found her on the ground, a couple of blocks away from her dorm. When he had tried to help her to her feet she had constantly lost her balance while giggling uncontrollably.

“Will you leave me alone then?”

He sighed. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He had heard a few too many stories of students almost drowning in their own vomit or breaking their neck while tripping over their own furniture.

“I only have one bed.” She obviously tried to sound sexy, but her double tongue was everything but.

“I will sleep on the floor.” He would not let her talk him into her bed. Not like this. The first time he was gonna sleep with her would be when she was sober and in her right mind.

Her laugh echoed all around them. “My bed is way more comfortable.” She tripped over her own words and Jon rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, until you barf all over me. No thanks.” He shook his head.

“I’m a lady! I would never do that!” She screamed, almost waking up the entire campus.

“Right.” Jon kept on walking. “Why the hell did you drink this much anyway?” He wasn’t judging her for doing so. After all, he might have been just as drunk as she was right now quite a few times.

It just wasn’t like Sansa to lose control like this.

“So…” Sansa took a deep breath.

“If you need to vomit, can you warn me?” Jon stood still and pushed Sansa a few inches away from him.

“I won’t vomit!” She protested and she almost fell backwards so quickly he pulled her back into his safe and steady arms again. “And it’s all professor Baelish’ fault!”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. “He forced you to drink this much?”

“No!” She clicked with her tongue. “He paired me up with Ramsay Bolton for a project.”

Jon guided her into her dormitory and called the elevator. He let out a relieved sigh when it seemed to be working. He didn’t feel like carrying her up four stairs.

“I had to have a few drinks before I was ready to face the bastard.” Sansa leaned heavily on him and before she could try he reached for her handbag to look for her keys. “And I needed a lot more alcohol after the meeting.”

Jon sighed. “Look…” He pulled her into the elevator and pressed the right button. “Why didn’t you just tell Baelish that you couldn’t work with Ramsay?”

“Have you ever tried? Going against Baelish?” Sansa rocked back and forth until the elevator halted on her floor.

Carefully he guided her towards her own front door. His hand trembled when he tried to put the key into the lock. He knew what Ramsay had tried to do to Sansa.

“He’s not my professor. Tomorrow I’ll go and talk to him, okay?” Eventually the door opened.

“That’s so sweet!” Sansa giggled while he lead her to her bed. “You’re so sweet.” She tried to kiss him, but she lost her balance and fell on her stomach on her bed.

“And you need to sleep.” Jon pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I will fix this for you tomorrow.”

Instead of an answer a loud snore echoed through the room.


	3. 3. Soulmate AU

“Are you ready, miss?” The lackey smiled an encouraging smile. But he could smile all the kind smiles he had, it would still not calm her nerves. “I will introduce you now.” He nodded at her and politely she nodded back.

She had known that sooner or later this day would come. She had known that sooner or later she would have to let her soulmate go.

No matter how nice and beautiful the dreams were. No matter how warm his smile was. No matter how kind and galant he was.

He could be anywhere in the world. Finding him could take a lifetime or even longer. Her parents weren’t gonna wait for that. They couldn’t afford to wait for that.

“He’s a good match, Sansa.” She could still feel her father’s comforting hand on her knee. “Maybe he is not your soulmate, but he will take good care of you.” Just like she could still feel his kiss on her forehead. “I wouldn’t have promised him your hand if I didn’t believe that maybe one day you might learn to love each other.”

She had never had to learn to love her soulmate. For as long as she could remember the nights had been her favorite time of the day. In her dreams she met with this beautiful stranger who soon became her friend and even more. With him everything felt natural. She never had to think about saying the right words, they simply came. She never had to be afraid to do the wrong thing, because he loved every part about her, even those parts she hated herself.

“I present you Princess Sansa Stark of the kingdom of Winterfell!”

She shook her head. She had to shake her dreams. Maybe she had to find a way to stop herself from dreaming them. She hadn’t dared to tell him that she was about to get married. Breaking her own heart had already been hard enough. And yet, not telling him that her hand was already promised to another man seemed just as cruel as letting him go.

With her chin up and her back straight she looked at the people gathered in the ballroom.

Everyone wore glimmering dresses and expensive jewelry. The light of a million candles almost blinded her.

She didn’t know who her betrothed was, but she forced herself to smile while she walked down the stairs towards the stretched out hand waiting for her.

The hand felt strangely familiar and comfortable.

“And here I thought I’d had to tell you I was gonna marry someone else.” The warmth of his voice caused a shiver of the good kind to run down her spine. “Thank the Gods I don’t have to.”

The fake smile on her face brightened. At least half of the pressure was lifted off her back and she felt her shoulders relax. “It’s you!” The nerves in her stomach turned into butterflies, just as jittery and yet far more pleasant. “I can’t wait to tell my parents that they have accidentally given my hand in marriage to the boy of my dreams.”

“I don’t believe in accidents.” He looked at her and his beautiful brown eyes stared into her soul.

A few minutes ago she was afraid she would have to marry a stranger, now she knew she was going to marry the only man she had ever truly loved.


	4. 4. Angels & Demons AU

“Jon Snow…”

A shiver rolled down his spine when her sharp nail touched the delicate skin of his cheek. Little fires burned in her eyes and even though he tried to force himself to look away he kept on staring straight into them.

She was beautiful. She was too beautiful. She was that beautiful that it should be forbidden to her to roam this earth.

How could he possibly keep his vows? How could he possibly withstand her charm? How could he stop his body from reacting to her touch and how could he stop his heart from skipping a beat whenever he smeller her perfume?

“It will be so beautiful when I ruin you.” She cocked her head and licked her blood red lips. Her fiery red hair seemed even redder in the dark. “Have you never wondered what it feels like?” She pressed the full palm of her hand to his neck and then her hand slid slowly lower. “To be touched and cherished?” She circled around his nipple and he swallowed.

His entire body was on fire. He wanted to run away from this woman, from this demon making him feel things he was not allowed to feel. But even more he wanted to throw himself in her arms. He wanted to kiss those blood red lips constantly teasing him. He wanted to use his own hands to touch her, to see if he could put her body on fire too.

“It’s quite noble to dedicate your life to a good cause.” She let her hand wander even lower until it disappeared under his thin white shirt. Her hand burned on his skin and yet it was a pleasant kind of pain. “But what about the body?” She moved her hand up again and this time she took his nipple between her thumb and finger and twisted it.

A moan escaped his lips. Deep down he had already abandoned his mission weeks, maybe even months ago. How could he still claim to serve his God when his mind was filled with thoughts of a daughter of the devil?

“You’re forgetting the heart and the soul.” Jon cleared his throat while his first complete sentence of the evening rolled off his tongue. “Your Father always talks about the needs of the body. About food and drinks and sex. But what about the heart and the soul?”

Sansa smiled. Her smile was both enchanting and cruel at once, but if he ever got his heart broken, it would be a pleasure to have it broken by her. “Who says I have a heart and soul?”

“You’ve been following me for weeks already. You must know for months what I am and yet this is the first time you attempt something.” Jon smiled at her and he used the back of his hand to touch her cheek. “Something held you back. Your heart. Or your soul.”

“I now could pretend to love you to get what I want.” Sansa stepped back however. “And you’d only discover the truth when it’s too late.”

Jon shook his head. “Somehow I think it already is, my demon girl.” He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him until their lips crashed. “For both of us.”


	5. 5. Post-Apocalypse AU

“Be still stomach…” She hissed between her teeth while she crawled through a hole in the wall that was too small for even her tender and hungry body. “This is not the time to attract unwanted attention…” She placed her feet carefully on the dusted floor and pressed herself against a wall while listening for any signs of life or dead lurking around this place.

Most of the houses in this part of town had already been raided by others, but it had taken her weeks to break into this one.

She hoped that it meant everyone else had simply given up and had tried to find an easier mark. It hopefully meant there was still something to eat and some useful stuff in here too. Especially because she had two hungry little brothers to feed too. And a little sister, although her little sister was more than capable of taking care of herself.

“Stand still or I shoot!”

Sansa turned her head towards the screaming voice.

“How did you get in?” The young man stepped forward. The lack of light made it hard to see, but his long black curls reached his shoulders and he looked like he hadn’t changed into any new clothes ever since the Zombie virus infected way too many people a couple of months ago. He didn’t look underfed, like she, though.

“How did you get in? It took me weeks to break through all the wooden barriers!” Sansa raised her eyebrows, but didn’t move any part of her body apart from that.

The young man smiled. “Good. If it took you weeks, maybe the Zombies won’t bother.” He sighed. “Unless they of course find the entrance you made into my home.”

Sansa blinked a few times. “Your…home?”

The young man shrugged. “Everyone fled. Where to though? I raided a few grocery stores and then locked myself in.”

“That’s actually pretty damn smart.” Sansa didn’t even attempt to hide her admiration. “So, I assume that means you’re not planning on sharing some of your provisions with a hungry girl and her hungry siblings?” She stepped forward too and showed him her slender frame and her tangled red hair wrapped into a messy bun. “I promise I’m very much alive. Still. For now.”

The young man at least put the gun away, but him scratching the back of his neck didn’t promise anything good. “I’m almost out of things too. I have enough for one person for two more days. Then…” He shrugged. “I guess I will have to get out of the house and see what the world looks like…”

“You’re gonna be dead within an hour if you’ve no idea what you’re getting yourself into.” Sansa stretched out her hand. “I’m Sansa, by the way, highly experienced in staying alive and keeping others alive. You can come with me.” She didn’t know why she said that. Why she offered to take care of another person when she could barely take care of the ones she was trying to take care of now.

“I will get my sword collection and what’s left of my food.” He accepted her hand. “Jon. And yes, I know how to use a sword.”

Sansa smiled. “Only beheading works. All the other damage heals.”

“Off with their heads it is then.” Jon smiled back at her.


	6. 6. Hospital AU

“I can’t do this.” Sansa Stark shook her head. “Not with him in the room.”

Jon pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He had no idea what he had done to make her act like this. Had he said something wrong? Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow hurt her?

“Either you replace him or you can find yourself a new surgeon for this one.” Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice sounded firm. Much firmer than usually. And despite her words Jon still liked the sound of her voice.

The assistent let out a deep sigh. “Doctor Stark, is it really not possible for the two of you to just tolerate each other for two hours?” She stared at her clipboard. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to make this planning work and how much time it will take for me to find another surgeon or assistent without messing everything up?”

“It’s about the safety of the patient!” Sansa raised her voice.

He had never heard her do that before. No matter how cold she sometimes sounded, she always sounded calm and collected.

“When Jon is near me…” She licked her lips. “I just can’t concentrate on anything else anymore, okay?”

Jon breathed in, prepared to hold his breath to finally hear why doctor Stark hated him so much. Especially because then he could make sure to fix it so they could slowly become friends and maybe even more.

“Everything about him distracts me. That constant frown on his forehead. Those black curls tied into a bun. The rare smiles he smiles when he thinks no one is looking. Those small moments of kindness he shows every patient and especially those who feel scared or alone.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. That didn’t sound like she was hating him, did it?

“He makes my heart beat faster and my hands sweat and I’m terrified that if he’s in that room with me while I’m trying to get the surgery done, my hands and fingers will tremble and I’ll be more aware of his heartbeat than the heartbeat of my patient.”

The irritation on the face of the planning assistent slowly turned into a smile. “You’re in love with him.”

Sansa hissed between her teeth. “Can you keep that silent, please? No one is supposed to know. You know how the gossip works here. Within a few hours Jon himself will know about it.”

A giggle escaped the assistant’s lips. “I’m afraid that it’s already too late to keep this a secret from Jon, Doctor Stark.” The assistant glanced his way and Jon felt his cheeks glowing while he awkwardly stepped forward.

“So…” He cleared his throat. He knew all too well how Sansa felt when he was near. His heart was racing in his chest too and if he had been holding anything it would have for sure slipped through his sweaty fingers. “I guess I’ll find someone to replace me at the surgery.” He cocked his head. “And tonight is your night off, right? Because in that case I can also get us a table in a restaurant somewhere?”

For the first time ever he saw how Sansa was totally lost for words. Eventually she simply nodded.

He didn’t even try to hide the huge smile on his face while he went to search for a nurse who could replace him, his mind already searching for the perfect restaurant for their very first date.


End file.
